Completo Incompleto
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: En el 14 de febrero no todo tiene que ser felicidad... El adiós también puede darse en estas fechas... Genzo x Lily
1. Chapter 1

**Completo incompleto**

_**Incompleto por amor**_

Hace frío. Aun es invierno… Camino lentamente por las calles, sintiendo que me hace falta una parte de mí misma… Siento que me falta algo, como si hubiese perdido la mitad de mi alma…

Bien que lo sé… Me haces falta tú…

Nunca aceptaré tu decisión. Nunca la comprenderé. ¿Por qué tenemos que estar separados, si tú me amas y yo te amo? No me parece algo lógico… Cuando tú decidiste que lo mejor era separarnos, por nuestras carreras, yo acepté aun cuando no estaba de acuerdo, pero lo hice porque me prometí a mí misma que nunca te presionaría a nada ni me opondría a tus deseos…

Genzo, si tan solo supieras cuánto te extraño…

Me gustaste desde la primera vez que te vi. Me llamó la atención tu arrogancia, me atrajo tu seguridad, me derritió tu ternura oculta… Quería acercarme a ti, entrar en tu vida, pero pensaba que nunca te fijarías en una chica como yo…

¿Quién lo diría? Por azares del destino nos conocimos ese día, un 14 de febrero. Yo había estado muy enferma, motivo por el cual había tenido que faltar a mi trabajo un par de semanas. Y cuando regresé, tú me estabas esperando…

Comenzamos de manera casual. Tú no eres muy dado a charlar y yo soy muy tímida cuando no conozco a alguien, pero pronto comenzamos a convivir y se fue dando una incipiente camaradería que fue transformándose en amor…

Yo siempre creí que tú solo me veías como amiga, como la chiquilla inexperta que entró a un mundo de hombres. Pero cuando esa vez me dijiste lo que sentías, para mí se abrieron las puertas del cielo…

_Me gustas, Lily_.- fueron tus palabras.- _El negarlo es estarme haciendo tonto… Peor aun, es estarte haciendo tonta a ti…_

_Genzo.- _susurré.- _Tú me gustaste desde el primer momento en que te vi..._

No hubo beso, ni abrazo. Ni el más mínimo contacto físico. Pero con nuestras miradas nos lo dijimos todo…

El trabajo nos impedía estar juntos. No tenía permitido mezclarme con los jugadores del equipo… Ni tú tenías permitido salir con la doctora del campamento… Era todo un lío, así que nos conformamos con solo mirarnos a los ojos y decirnos cuánto nos amamos… Nos conformamos con platicar de nuestras vidas, de nuestros sueños…

Pero ambos sentíamos que estábamos incompletos…

Nos conformábamos con vernos en los entrenamientos. Yo siempre buscaba algún pretexto para hablarte. Tú siempre ponías pretextos para que yo te revisara. Entre mirada y mirada, suspiro y suspiro, se nos iba la vida…

¿Era esta una nueva forma de amar? ¿Por qué, si ambos nos amábamos, no podíamos estar juntos? Recuerdo una frase que dijo Gabriel García Márquez hace tiempo y que nos queda muy acorde a nuestra situación…

_La peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar sentado a su lado y saber que nunca lo podrás tener…_

Nunca supe hasta ese entonces lo que es estar incompleto. Lo que es ser un completo incompleto, hasta que conocí tu amor prohibido…

Te veía pasar y tenía que fingir que el verte no me provocaba el más mínimo estremecimiento. Tenía que fingir que todo entre nosotros solo era cuestión de trabajo. ¿Cuánto tiempo más aguantaría mi alma atormentada este suplicio?

Y sin embargo, si me volteaba y no te veía, sentía que me faltaba la mitad de mi alma…

Y el día fatal llegó: tendría que partir de Hamburgo. Tú, en ese momento, te encontrabas en Munich, arreglando unos asuntos sobre tu equipo… Y regresarías cuando yo ya me hubiese marchado a México… Me hice a la idea de que no te volvería a ver… Y así las cosas debían ser…

Y sin embargo, tú me hablaste… Le pediste a Kaltz que me pidiera a mí el número de mi teléfono celular. Yo se lo di, a cambio del tuyo. Nunca creí que me llamarías, pensé que quizás en alguna festividad o evento importante te llamaría para felicitarte o desearte suerte…

¡Qué equivocada estaba!

Casi me vuelvo loca cuando recibí tu mensaje…

"¿Estás ocupada?", era todo lo que decías. Yo te respondí que no, ansiosa por volverte a ver… Pronto quedamos en vernos, pasando por sobre todos los problemas y dificultades que teníamos… Eso a ninguno le importaba… Todo lo que queríamos, era estar juntos… Para poder sentirnos completos… Para poder sentirnos uno solo…

Nos reunimos en un bello y solitario parque, y ahí, en la oscuridad protectora de los árboles, nos entregamos plenamente, el uno al otro, disfrutando cada delicioso momento que pasábamos juntos… Me perdí en tus manos, en tus labios, en tu cuerpo fuerte y musculoso, me perdí completamente en tu ser y me dejé llevar por esa maravillosa sensación de sentirse amada… Ya nunca más me sentiría incompleta…

Partí a México dos días después, llevándome en mi corazón el recuerdo de esa noche…

Pocos días después recibí un mail tuyo, que decía más o menos lo siguiente:

_"Lily, ahora que te fuiste es cuando me doy cuenta de cuánto te amo… Y por ese amor que te tengo debo dejarte ir… No puedo ser tan egoísta como para atarte a mí y cortar tus sueños…Por ese motivo… Te dejaré ir… No seré como la mujer que encerró al pájaro que amaba en una jaula por temor a perderlo… Te amo, Lily. Y siempre lo haré... Genzo"._

Ese mensaje me destrozó el corazón. Pero tenías mucha razón, no podíamos cambiarlo todo, dejar atrás todo lo que teníamos solo por la locura de un amor…

Ahora que miro el cielo pienso en ti, pues la luna que ilumina tu rostro es la misma que yo estoy viendo desde mi ventana… Si pienso esto, siempre estaré contigo…

Pero me sigo sintiendo incompleta. Me hace falta la mitad de mi cuerpo. La mitad de mi alma. La mitad de mi corazón…

Me sigues faltando tú…

"_Deja que mi corazón te guarde ahí para siempre", _me escribiste en una ocasión.

Y yo te respondo que dejes que mi corazón guarde la esperanza…

De volver a estar contigo algún día…

**_Un amante incompleto_**_**…**_

**Notas:**

Extraído de "_13 líneas para vivir", _de Gabriel García Márquez.

Historia que aparece en el libro "_Once minutos",_ de Paulo Coehlo.


	2. Chapter 2

**De repente.**

No sé qué estoy haciendo aquí... Bueno, sí lo sé pero... ¿Quién me asegura que tú vas a querer verme? Y sin embargo, no pienso echarme para atrás, te amo, Genzo Wakabayashi, y voy a jugarme el todo por el todo por tener tu amor...

Hace varios años me dejaste ir, porque tu carrera y la mía eran más importantes que lo que sentíamos el uno por la otra... O al menos eso me dijiste... Y sin embargo, después de tanto tiempo, no he podido olvidarte, sigo pensando en ti por las noches, me engaño a mí misma pensando en que fuiste algo pasajero en mi vida...

Pero... ¿Y si ya te casaste, si ya estás con alguien más? ¿Qué me hace pensar que sigues queriéndome? No lo sé, nada me lo asegura, pero sé que a pesar de todo yo debo verte... Eres mi vida, eres mi luz, no puedo decirte adiós...

Hermann Kaltz es el primero que me ve llegar. Él se sorprende al verme y no es para menos.

- ¡Lily!.- exclama.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Qué gusto verte!

- Vine a ver a Genzo.- respondí.- No sé, no he podido aguantarme más... No sabes cuántas ganas tengo de verlo...

- Pues ya era hora.- replicó Kaltz.- No podía creer que en verdad los dos se hubiesen dado por vencidos tan fácilmente...

Yo suspiro. Estoy que los nervios me comen por dentro.

- ¿En dónde está?.- pregunté.

- Entrenando, ¿en dónde más?.- contesta Kaltz.

- ¿Sabes si...?.- no puedo formular la pregunta.

- ¿Si él está con alguien más?.- completa Kaltz por mí.- No. Genzo terminó con su última novia, Indria, hace unas dos semanas. Para serte sincero, creo que él no te ha olvidado... Y no lo va a hacer nunca...

Respiro profundamente. Siento que me han quitado un gran peso de encima. Kaltz me conduce hacia el sitio en donde tú, Genzo Wakabayashi, te encuentras entrenando. Al principio no me miras, porque estás muy ocupado en tus asuntos, pero empiezo a darme cuenta de que quizás yo llamo más la atención de lo que debería y tus compañeros comienzan a verme y a señalarme, incluso más de un fresco me lanza un piropo y un silbido de admiración y no es para menos: para venir a verte he puesto todo mi empeño en mi arreglo personal... Quiero que tú me veas tan hermosa como la primera vez... Tú diriges al fin tu mirada hacia el sitio en donde estoy y la sonrisa se te congela en el rostro...

- Wakabayashi, creo que te están buscando.- comentó Karl Heinz Schneider.

- Ya.- lo callaste con la mirada.

Te diriges hacia mí y siento que las piernas van a fallarme de un momento a otro... El corazón me late de prisa, como queriendo salirse de mi pecho...

- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- me preguntaste.

- Hola, Genzo.- te saludo, tratando de sonreír.- Vine a verte...

- ¿Por qué?.- me preguntas.- Te dije hace tiempo que lo nuestro no podía ser...

Y sin esperar respuesta, te das la vuelta y te marchas. Kaltz me mira con cierta lástima, pero yo no he viajado tantos cientos de kilómetros para nada... Gracias a Kaltz, averiguo que vas a reunirte con tus compañeros de equipo en un restaurante cercano y hacia allá me dirijo, cuando estoy segura de que ya deben estar todos comiendo... Entré al restaurante y hablé con el capitán de meseros, quien después de escuchar mi extraña petición me conduce con el pianista del lugar...

Vi que te sorprendiste cuando yo comencé a hablar por el micrófono, con la música del pianista y su banda como fondo. Clavaste tu mirada en mí, al igual que los otros comensales, pero solo me importaban tus ojos...

Perdonen ustedes que los interrumpa.- hablé por el micrófono.- Mi nombre es Lily Del Valle y he venido desde México para decirle un hombre que lo amo con toda mi alma. Genzo, sabes que no soy muy buena con las palabras pero... Con esta canción te lo diré todo...

La música comenzó a sonar. Por un momento temí que te levantaras y te marcharas, pero no fue así... Comencé a cantar la canción que tenía preparada para ti, la única que podía demostrarte mi amor: "De repente", de la intérprete Soraya.

Y es la verdad. Miles de ojos me han visto con amor, con deseo, con ternura, pero solo tus ojos oscuros me han tenido prisionera... Quiero ver tus ojos, quiero verme reflejada en ellos, quiero que me mires como cuando éramos amantes... Sí, lo sé. Ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en no volvernos a ver, pero al final la decisión la tomaste tú... ¿Por qué no le diste una oportunidad a nuestro amor?

No he podido olvidar la noche que hicimos el amor... Nunca la olvidaría, para mí el estar contigo fue el encontrar la otra parte de mi cuerpo, la otra mitad de mi alma... No importa con cuántos hombres he estado en este tiempo, solo tú has conseguido descubrir quién soy con tus caricias... ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que vuelvas conmigo, para que me des tus besos, para que me enciendas con tus labios? Cada mañana me despierto anhelando tu cuerpo, tu presencia, tu amor... Me doy cuenta de que la canción está comenzando a hechizarte. Yo estoy poniendo todos mis sentimientos por ti en ella...

Sé que me estás escuchando. Sé que me estás mirando. Noto en tus ojos una chispa de ese amor que nos tuvimos hace ya tanto tiempo... Por favor, Genzo, te amo... Dame una oportunidad, danos una oportunidad, tu carrera y la mía no se tienen por qué interponer. Cuando dos personas se aman pueden encontrar la manera de estar juntos...

Yo seguía escuchando en mi mente las palabras que me dijiste cuando me confesaste lo que sentías por mí... _Tocaste mi corazón, como nadie lo ha hecho jamás... _Y aunque miles de hombres me han dicho palabras mucho más románticas, para mí las tuyas han valido más que todos los libros de poemas del mundo...

¡Cuántos hombres no han intentado derrumbar mis miedos! Creo que ya perdí la cuenta de todos los que me han prometido el hacerme confiar en el amor de nuevo... Muchos me han jurado amor eterno, pero esos corazones para mí no me alteran en lo más mínimo, es tu fuerte y aguerrido corazón el que hace latir al mío...

El guitarrista comenzó a tocar un bello solo. Noté que bajabas la mirada, y quizás te había puesto algo incómodo...

- Creo que el mensaje de Lily es muy claro, Genzo.- murmuró Kaltz.- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Creo que ya es demasiado tarde.- murmuraste.- Creo que siempre fue demasiado tarde...

¡Nunca es demasiado tarde! Genzo, mi amor, por favor escúchame.

Si tan solo supieras por cuánto tiempo quise olvidarme de ti, cómo deseé sacarte de mi mente, de mi corazón, pero siempre fue inútil... No podía evitarlo, cuando se ama tanto como yo te amo a ti, es imposible alejarse...

Vi de pronto que te paraste de la mesa. El corazón se me fue a los pies, el alma se me escapó del cuerpo... Definitivamente, tú ya no querías saber más de mí...

Pero me equivocaba. Te acercaste a mí, te subiste al escenario, me tomaste entre tus brazos y me diste el beso más apasionado que me hubieran dado jamás... Lo último que recuerdo que escuché fueron los aplausos de la gente del restaurante...

Cuando desperté, me encontraba en tu cama, envuelta entre tus sábanas, protegida por tus brazos. Me acariciabas la espalda con tus dedos, y tus labios acariciaban los míos...

- Te amo, Lily.- murmuraste.- Nunca dejé de pensar en ti, no sabes cuánto deseaba el volverte a ver, aparecías en mis sueños, en mis pensamientos, en cada sitio a donde voy...

- Te amo, Genzo.- respondí, abrazándome más a ti.

Y comencé a canturrear en voz baja la canción que me había hecho volver a ti...

**Fin.**

**Notas:**

Lily Del Valle es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.

Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creación y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

Este fic es la continuación del fic "_Completo Incompleto", _el cual fue basado en una historia de la vida real. Éste no fue basado en una historia de la vida real, pero no podía hacer que Lily y Genzo quedaran separados y por eso hice esta continuación.


End file.
